Hooked
by Dragonfiz
Summary: Hot sweaty smexy love… Get it while you can… If you can… or it will soon be gone! Some yautjas think they are killers, conquers on the hunt and gods in the bed… Can the beast ever be tamed? We’ll just have to see if Car’rhie Je’an hooks one to tame…


**Hooked…**

**Nubian Dragon © 4/2010**

It had been about seven human years since she was in the situation she now felt herself in; desperate, vulnerable and nymphomaniac. It was like she was some sort of junky that was always in need of a fix that she was never going to get. In cycles she would go through the ritual that tortured her ever since she was taken by Ru'hnir. At first she had thought him to be her savior. He had saved her from being gang raped; had saved her from a life of prostitution. Taken her from the streets and given her the glamorous life. She was her own woman, _to some degree_, and she didn't have to lie on her back anymore to make a living.

He had given her the stars…

She had everything she ever wanted; more than any human female could ever dream of and she lived among the stars… literally lived in space for the most part. Yes, Ru'hnir had been her sweet savior protecting and providing for her. She couldn't ask for much more in a male, but she did. She wanted more from the yautja than he was willing to give. It wasn't that he couldn't give it, but rather wouldn't give it. There was something inside him that wouldn't allow him to make love to her; wouldn't let him love her completely; and for that reason he was her torturer.

His rejection of her when she needed him most tortured her; tortured and wounded her more deeply than she was willing to admit. She felt so connected to him, like they were made for each other, like he could be the other half of her soul, but he paid no attention to her; she could sense she meant nothing to him, but he never reciprocated his feelings. He was so deliberate in how he discarded her, which made the rejection, more painful. She reached out to him and he turned his back on her. The pain was great, it made her heart and soul weep; made her long for something he would never give her. He would never give it to her, but she never would give up trying to get it from him, his unrestrained love.

Trying to get him to make love to her, touch and know her intimately was a constant struggle for Car'rhie Je'an, an ever-losing battle that she refused to stop fighting. Unlike the tramps that he gave himself to freely, she truly deserved him and would genuinely appreciate him. She lived with him, respected with him, fought and hunted beside him, comforted and encouraged; loved him for more than seven years. The bond they shared seemed to mean nothing to him when she wanted to experience the ultimate act of oneness with him. Outside of being one with her, it was as if she meant just as much to him as he did to her; sometimes she was his world. He would not let any other yautja have her and god forbid when they hunted on her homeworld, earth; if a human male took any interest her, his skull was unquestionably added to Ru'hnir's trophy collection. He was very possessive of her. Possessive and selfish of her, but he gave himself freely to yautja females.

He acted like he was a bag of candy and he wanted to make sure every yautja female got a piece of him. He wanted them to sample him. He would do the deed with just about any female, well almost any. He did have some scruples, but it didn't change the fact that he was a man-whore. The females didn't care that he was a man-whore either; many of them didn't even know him. They were one-night stands, booty calls in the middle of the night that had no strings attached, quickies picked up at a bar or local watering hole; they came at him from all directions. They were cheap tricks and he had chosen them over her, repeatedly. There was no logic to it, and she didn't know how his yautja brain was wired, all she knew was that she wanted him and he could soothe her desire.

She wanted him and she would have him eventually, there was no doubt in her mind. He was more hers than theirs, yet he rejected her. Rejection was something she would not accept, had never accepted; it just wasn't part of her make-up. She was a fighter. What she wanted she went after and it didn't matter how long it took, if she wanted it bad enough, she would get it. She would fight for it and she'd move mountains. For the rejection he gave her, she would fight; she would battle like she was fighting now and she'd shift his paradigm, make him want her and need her forever.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

This was the second time within six human months that they had returned to the southern hemisphere of _**Yaut**_, the homeworld of Ru'hnir. He was a native of the yautjan main world. The male was _home grown_ as some would say, but he was always gone. He never stayed on the planet long enough to put down any permanent roots. He just returned at his leisure to the massive planet, which was about nine times as large as earth; and left when he felt like it. There was no rigid monitoring of his comings and goings as were some of the other yautjas; maybe it was because he was a highly honored and he had the ear of the clan leader he belonged to. He mostly made his returns to the planet to get up grades to his ship and equipment, touch basis with his family and get laid repeatedly. Other than those reasons, he was off in space, planet hoping and hunting. As the humans would say, he was a rolling stone and he gathered no moss.

When she returned to the planet with him, the return was somewhat bitter sweet. Bitter because he ignored her like she didn't exist, and sweet because she had the opportunity to put her feet on solid ground and explore the yautja's strange and exotic world. Her solo exploration consisted of her taking what she needed and going deep into the jungle that was about five miles away from his home and observing and interacting with the alien life there. There were instances where she had to fight to protect herself or kill so she wouldn't end up being a meal, but for the most part she just observed the jungle surrounding and let time passed.

She would never go back to Ru'hnir's home once she went into the jungle, but he would come looking for her and bring her back. A couple of times she even hid from the large yautja and made him search a day for her before she revealed herself to him. Causing him stress and making him think that she was dead, along with bruising his honor because she had outwitted him, a highly skilled and honored hunter, did nothing to satisfy the hurt and longing she was feeling for him when he pushed her to the side and fucked his yautja females. She thought about it and thought whatever they did together would be more meaningful and significant, nothing fly-by-night or hit-and-miss, but it would be something that was for keeps.

Now, they were returning to the planet because Ru'hnir's last attempt to engage in his ritual return six months earlier was foiled by an unexpected rescue mission that now Ru'hnir was committed to seeing end successfully. The impromptu rescue was made because Ru'hnir had felt the rescued yautja was being unjustly persecuted for something he had no control over. Ru'hnir was no philosopher or scholar, but he did know the difference between right and wrong, no matter what level it was perpetrated on. He would always uphold the right and defy the wrong.

Justice was something Ru'hnir firmly believed in and _**The Code**_ he lived by religiously despite what his opinions and personal belief systems consisted of. He would never go against yautja law and he would hold those accountable who did. As far as Ru'hnir was concerned no one was outside the law, not even _**T'ra **__**Nedl'elsh**_,_ The__Matriarch_, and she was supreme. Hearing and reasoning with logic, Ru'hnir had come to the conclusion that the _**U'dd'ess'an Ula-taan**_ needed to be rescued and protected from the unjust fate their clan's high council and _**vl'arkhi'ik**_, priesthood were condemning him with. He felt strongly that all yautja deserved simple justice.

Although Ru'hnir was not emotional, yautja were not emotional, at least not in a weak and inferior way; yautja emotion was loud fierce and demanded attention, he was merciful for those who suffered. The rescued yautja needed mercy he was not getting from the high council or the _**vl'arkhi'ik. **_ _**U'dd'ess'an Ula-taan**_ could not choose his parents and he had no control over how he was born. The yautja was labeled___**u'darahje,**_ an abomination, an extreme disgrace for yautja. It was said but not proved that the yautja was contaminated and that his DNA would spawn more abominations in the yautja gene pool. Allowing the alleged contaminated yautja to reproduce and that would not be allowed. Dogged persecution without just cause had moved Ru'hnir to come to the yautja's aide.

Because the Clan's High Council sanctioned the unjust and cruel punishment of castration of the refugee yautja that was sought and ordered by the _**vl'arkhi'ik, **_Ru'hnir had chosen to intervene in the only way he knew how; he hid the yautja and took him with him when he left the planet. He didn't know what he was getting himself into, but Ru'hnir felt that all males had the inalienable right to keep their balls and procreate the way _**Paya**_ had planned for them. The council, the _vl'arkhi'ik_ and no one else had the right to take a yautja's right to _**sire**_ _**pups**_and leave his legacyaway unless the yautja in question was _**badblood; **_badbloods forfeited their lives when they went against _**The Code **_and their right to leave their legacy. Ru'hnir knew that the yautja he was helping was no badblood so it made helping the male an easy thing to do.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Here we go again," the small brown woman said as she took another sip from her gin and tonic. They were returning to the yautja homeworld, which only meant misery for her, especially if they didn't land and from what she gathered, Ru'hnir had no intention of landing on the planet's surface.

Ru'hnir's previous sexual excursion to the planet was interrupted for the newest member aboard his _**D'ras'k Al'kal-rotu-r**_. They were returning now so he could do what he had to abandon doing six months earlier. The last time they were on Yaut, Ru'hnir had hurriedly left the planet with the large female whose name Car'rhie Je'an didn't know so the small female had taken to calling the Amazon Molly, in tow. Molly had been a rescued victim of what, Car'rhie Je'an didn't know, but Ru'hnir had felt it important enough for him to forgo his macking with his females for the yautja. At first the small woman thought the large female to be a god send; hoping that if they didn't stay and he didn't go to his tramps, then he would spend that set aside time with her… no such luck! Ru'hnir wasn't thinking about his females or her, all was thinking about was leaving the planet and in a hurry. He was acting like he had done something illegal and he was trying to get away from the cops. With the large yautja, Ru'hnir had hastily left the planet, which meant Car'rhie Je'an didn't have to go through any of the routine bullshit that she usually went through when they returned to the planet. She was grateful for the abrupt departure, but was upset he was playing hard to get with her. He still ignored her and treated her like she was a pest.

For Ru'hnir to make such a major sacrifice was unheard of. At first Car'rhie Je'an thought that the male had been saving the Amazon for himself to make her his in-house pussy, but no, he wouldn't go near the female. As far as the small woman knew Ru'hnir never touched the large female. Instead of bringing the female to his love nest, Ru'hnir had forced her to share _her_ room with the Amazon. The small woman hated the idea, did not agree, would not agree, but the large male had twisted her arm and blackmailed her into being _**n'uda**_, roommate, with the Amazon.

Because of her harsh treatment and negative attitude towards the yautja female, Car'rhie Je'an had isolated the behemoth to a very tiny area of her room. The bedroom was the size of a normal three bedroom house or apartment and it that had ample living and dining area, but the small woman wasn't interested in sharing it with anyone, especially the interloper. She had no intent of letting the Amazon feel comfortable in _her _space and as soon as she could, she was going to force the female out. It was bad enough that she had to endure the taunting they perpetrated against her when she came in contact with them on those rare occasions; but to have to live with one day and night was the last straw for her, but as of yet she could not remedy her problem.

The Amazon spent most of her time while she was in the room with Car'rhie Je'an in a corner with her back was always facing the small human. Rarely did the female look directly at the small woman and never did she say a word to Car'rhie Je'an. When the female was not in the room she was with Ru'hnir or somewhere on the ship trying desperately to stay away from the little woman. Car'rhie Je'an didn't blame the female for staying out of her way, if she was treated they way she treated the Amazon, she would stay out of her way too. She had deliberately treated the large female quite awful and hoped that her efforts would prompt the other to insist that Ru'hnir move her out of her room and into the tiny space he had threatened to put the small woman. If the Amazon was in her own broom closet, then she could do whatever she wanted to do and she wouldn't have to deal with the mental torture and verbal abuse she was receiving from the small human. No such luck… the Amazon always returned to her room and went to her corner.

On the first encounter with the Amazon, Car'rhie Je'an bullied the larger female. The behemoth had invaded her space so the small woman punched, scratched and clawed as much as she could to get the beast off of her and out of her bed before passing out for a second time. She remembered calling the female all kinds of filthy nasty names and threatened to kill the larger female repeatedly, but she didn't think the yautja understood her; she had been screaming, ranting and raving in English. Car'rhie Je'an was pretty sure if the yautja understood what she was saying and calling her she would have beat the shit out of her regardless to what Ru'hnir may or may not have said. If _she _was the yautja she would have beat the shit out of herself for the terrible things she had said. At times Car'rhie Je'an could be very wicked and sharp with her tongue, especially when she was upset and since the arrival of the female she had been displeased on a continuous basis with everything that was happening and especially with Ru'hnir. She knew she couldn't take out her frustration on the male so she took them out on the female.

Since the arrival of the female, Ru'hnir had been acting like a Neanderthal grunting and grumbling at her when she tried to talk to him in a civil manner. The small woman told the yautja that having two females on board his ship was not a good idea and he was just asking for trouble. Car'rhie Je'an knew that she could not get along with anyone she didn't like especially another female. They had to be best friends, home girls, in order for the small woman to room with them. Coming up with a logical solution to their problem, she had calmly suggested that he drop the Amazon off at a homeless shelter somewhere on Yaut. It was the most logical thing to do with the current situation. Molly didn't have a place to stay and she wasn't related to Ru'hnir so he wasn't responsible for her, all he had to do was leave her somewhere and they could get back to their normal life which did not include her. Car'rhie Je'an was sure there was some place that would help the female, someone who could help the female, get through whatever she was going through. The females were valued in yautjan society and she didn't see why the Amazon didn't just force a male to take her and be at her beck and call. She told Ru'hnir repeatedly to get rid of the female; and reminded him there was no need for two females on his ship. Ru'hnir would get huffy with her civil discussion and he would bark at her telling her she knew nothing of yautja and there was no concern for her about the new yautja. Car'rhie Je'an would shout back at him saying that the razor back Amazon was her concern, as long as she was in her room. Then, they would commence to having a shouting and roaring match where Ru'hnir most times would end up leaving on his _**Li'eva'etk Sra'oin**_ and be gone for a day or so or he would go to his _**kehrite**_ and train merciless with his weapons to the point where anyone with half a brain knew better than to disturb him, let alone try to continue to argue with him. Yes… she was very angry with Ru'hnir, and everyone knew it, even the Amazon.

_Not good,_ she thought.

Their first meeting was not good; it was done wrong and there was no move on Ru'hnir's part to make it right. He acted like he was lord of the ship and lord over her and everything that breathed on _his_ ship which meant he didn't have to answer to anyone for anything that he did. Car'rhie Je'an knew the _**D'ras'k Al'kal-rotu-r**_ was his ship, but she wasn't going to let him treat her like she was beneath him. They were partners and he would treat her like a partner and not _**aseigan.**_ She served no one unless it would be for her benefit. He would respect her if it was the last thing she made him do. Everything screamed she was no match for the large yautja and she knew that he could snap her neck like a twig if he wanted to, yet she screamed back saying she was fed up and she wasn't going to take it anymore of his bullshit. Standing her ground with the big yautja had afforded her unprecedented liberties where she knew he could have easily killed another for the very things she said and did. Her confidence and trust in their bond made her bold. She could step to him without fear because he hadn't in the seven plus years they've been together, ever harmed her or struck her since the _first and last_ time he had hit her. That had been an incident that she thought they both wanted to forget; his restraint from harming her made her feel she could yell at him as much as she liked and he wouldn't retaliate against her.

_Asshole,_ she thought as she remembered as clear as day how he forced her current living arrangement, something she would never consent to.

There was no way in hell she would have agreed to be roommates with Molly, the Amazon, but Ru'hnir had backed her into a corner. The yautja had demanded, no ordered her to share her space, _her_ sanctuary with the large yautja. This treason has sent her into a hissy fit and on a wild rampage in which Ru'hnir quickly ended by saying if she didn't stop acting like a brat, he would give the yautja her room and she'd have to take one of the small storage units in the docking bay to be her room. She hated being cramped up and he knew it; she was taken aback the underhanded ultimatum, all she could do was stand and glare up at him as her teeth and fist clenched in anger. It was like he had pimp slapped her twice before she could speak and only once did a pimp ever hit her and after that, the pimp knew that his hands were for counting the money and not for putting on her.

Ru'hnir had dared to speak of giving her room, her haven she had worked seven long years to get just right to some strange unknown probably diseased piece of filthy yautja trash… everything was perfect in her little piece of heaven and he wanted to upset it… _no, he must be losing his damned mind,_ she had thought, _he doesn't know who he's playing with_. It took everything that she had inside her to maintain her calm, because she was sure it would have been the very day that he killed her. She was so full of anger and fury; she was not caring what happened to her person or the relationship she had with him. A line had to be drawn to what he could and could not do to her. Before she totally lost it, reason had kicked in, she saw the big picture and she didn't like what she saw. She would end up being the loser and she didn't want to lose. _Calm down,_ she thought to herself. She made it a point that she wouldn't allow her emotions to get in the way of preserving her comfortable life; she was tendering in the balance and could lose everything in the blink of an eye. Now the ball was in her corner and she had to play smart because her future depended on it. She had swallowed her pride and humbled herself; for the moment it was the most prudent thing she could do. She conceded to Ru'hnir's words allowing the Amazon to invade her personal sanctuary. It was a very hard thing for Car'rhie Je'an to do, but the small woman did it.

From that day forward, it was a cold war between her and Molly with Car'rhie Je'an on constant attack while Molly was hiding and dodging the said attacks. The small woman made it her business to bully and threaten the Amazon behind Ru'hnir's back, while in his face she was quite pleasant to the large female; even acted as if she liked her. Whenever she had an opportunity she'd do something sneaky and underhanded to the Amazon to let her know who the head bitch was on Ru'hnir's ship and in his house. She wasn't going to give up her position that easy. Molly being female and yautja meant nothing to Car'rhie Je'an. She openly despised female yautjas. The small female made it her business to let the Amazon know that she was unwanted and she better not step out-of-line or get any ideas about taking over in the huge miss-shaped head of hers. Car'rhie Je'an always reminded the Amazon that she had to go to sleep at some point and when she did, she wouldn't be responsible if the Amazon didn't wake up. The small brown woman always made sure to make her threats when Ru'hnir wasn't around and she repeatedly told Molly if she said anything to Ru'hnir, she would not live to see the following day.

The human got good at pretending that she liked the Amazon in public and all was well between them, but as soon as Ru'hnir's back was turned she'd lash out at Molly striking a renewed terror in her. The ying and yang treatment Car'rhie Je'an was giving to Molly made the yautja confused and unsure of the ooman. The Amazon was becoming skittish around the small female and Ru'hnir had sensed the odd behavior, but didn't know for sure what was going on between them. The messages that were being sent by Car'rhie Je'an were very scary and perplexing to the large female; the large yautja didn't know if trusting the ooman was the right thin so Molly made it her business to stay away from the small human. When the yautja dared sleep in the same room with the ooman, she did it in a corner away so the small female would not harm her in her sleep.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"I hate you, you fucking bastard!" Car'rhie Je'an swore at the large yautja. "I hope you get the claps and your fucking dick falls off!" the small woman continued to yell at the yautja as he dried himself off and ignored her ranting. They both stood in his colossal bathing area, him near the showering section and she in the open door way.

It was happening again. He was getting ready to go to his females and the trouble was starting like clockwork. This was a ritual that had developed over the years and the yautja had taken it like it was bad medicine. He allowed the little female to take liberties where none were offered and escape unmolested. Had it been anyone else, male or female, they would have been dead long ago without finishing the first sentence. He would let no male or female insult him or attack his person and go unchallenged; Car'rhie Je'an was different, she was his _**dae'k,**_ _his_ human and he allowed her to do it all to him. This unsavory ritual always happened when Ru'hnir was getting ready to seek pleasure and _**fe'she'iss se'ka**_, business time, with his yautja females. He knew Car'rhie Je'an was in pain and Ru'hnir allowed the human to demean and yell at him in the privacy of his own bedroom. She expressed herself and he ignored her. He would not hurt her no matter what she said or did to him, he could kill her without thinking but his honor and his commitment to her would not allow him. Several years earlier he had created a demon he was cursed to contend with for the rest of their lives; a truth he had to face and remain whole. He had vowed to accept his punishment from the female because he had damaged her. He had crushed her emotionally and forbid her the one thing that she craved most to complete her, she wanted to mate with him.

He would not touch her nor would not let anyone else touch her. For over seven years he held her body and soul captive; caged and on display. She served as his _dae'k _and he would not allow himself to think of her as anything else; he would not allow her to be anything else to him. He knew the truth and he would keep it from both of them, it was the right thing to do. This was cruel, he knew, but it was necessary. For his continued cruelty towards her, he allowed her to take out her pent-up aggression on him. He knew that her aggressive behavior was only temporary and after she drank some of her ooman___**c'ntlip**_ along with using the synthetic, a poor simulation of that which was male, a dildo, she would be okay. He just had to be careful and not go anywhere near her when she was using the synthetic; her mating musk was too thick and too overpowering to ignore.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

He had learned the hard way to give his ooman time to herself when she needed to satisfy her basic sexual needs…

_FLASHBACK…_

… _He had come back a little too quickly after being with one of his females he had found himself faced with an all too real situation that had tried him and forced him to dig deep within himself and resist the primal pull and command it to flee from him. The encounter with the yautja female had been a very surprisingly exceptional experience; she was young and full of energy. She reminded him of a much larger version of his ooman without blunt teeth. She had extraordinary skills in her art of rut that he had not come across until now and he found them to be quite refreshing. He was still very much aroused by his mating with the female who was aggressive and very energetic. He growled pleased with his thoughts as he remembered some of the things she did to him and he did to her. "I hope I got her with pup," he rumbled to himself as his chest inflated. During their mating he could smell that she was very ripe and the outcome of their mating could very well mean another offspring sired by him. He winked at the thought remembering how he had deliberately stayed longer inside her than necessary; he wanted to make sure that she got all of his seed._

_The trip back to his ship had kept Ru'hnir in an alert and stirred mood; still being mentally and physically sensitive to the memorable sexual encounter he had with his current female. His mind was oblivious and on autopilot; his current state of mind had allowed him to travel back to his ship without finding any incident or danger in space. When he was back on his ship he was still experiencing his euphoria from his sexual encounter and his arousal was still vigorous. The doors of the __**Li'eva'etk Sra'oin**__ opened simultaneously and instantly his olfactory senses were bombarded, attacked by a very faint, seductive and alluring scent. It pulled hard at him and made him growl deep. As he unconsciously followed the demanding smell he rumbled seductively. The scent was faint from where he was, but Ru'hnir's entire being was attuned to mating and all the facets that came with the act. The yautja's keen sense of smell coupled with the fact that he was currently in an aroused state intensified the __wantonness__ odor. Instinctively he removed his mask to get a better whiff on the odor. Stopping near main the lift of the ship he called the __**is'iz'odal**__, elevator, to take him to the second level of the ship. In the lift he attached his mask at his side and he stepped out of the lift. Sniffing the thick sweet sensual air, Ru'hnir began to blindly follow the heady scent that was pungent to his sense of smell. As he walked being lead by the smell he began to unconsciously remove pieces of his armor letting them stay where they dropped. After turning several corners he realized he was heading towards the sleep chambers._

_When he finally reached the beginning of the corridor where their bed chambers were he could distinctly smell the overpowering aroma of Car'rhie Je'an's mating musk. It hit him like a sledge hammer shattering glass. __**She's mating,**__ he though and he growled deep and threatening thinking that another yautja had boarded his vessel and was mating his female. "Today a yautja will die," he hissed menacingly as he continued towards the opposite end of the corridor. Suddenly he stopped. He thought about what he just said and realized that no one could possibly be on his ship, the security system of the ship would have warned him long before he boarded it. The sultry perfume of Car'rhie Je'an's mating musk snapped the yautja's attention back to her, again he began to blindly follow the smell that stimulated his sexual desires and tantalized his groin. The smell made him remember her heat and how he wanted to take her repeatedly until he was weak. Her deep sexual musk made him put all thoughts of his yautja females aside and think only of the small brown female that put thoughts of him challenging Paya in his head. It was insane, but the pleasure had been so sweet. It was only when he was standing directly in front of the female's door did he realize he had walked the length of the corridor. Outside her door, the thick misty yautja fog swirled heavy around his calves waiting for his next move._

_**What am I doing?**__ His mind asked him as he looked at the door that had ooman words scrawled across it. The words on the metal door were very distasteful as far as he was concerned; some of the words he knew, there were others he didn't and still others he cared not knowing. He could read the __**base ooman language**__ that yautja were taught, but he knew that his ooman was not average. The small woman was sure to do something out of the ordinary just to be difficult. She would write and speak in ways that only she knew and didn't care if others understood. She said she was asserting her __**oomanness. **__She called it expressing herself, showing her uniqueness and standing out among the crowd, even when the crowd towered over her and could crush her without thinking. She was proud of being ooman and she didn't care who didn't like it. She wanted to let any and all that passed know that there was an ooman on board the ship. _

_Ru'hnir growled softly at the ooman graffiti, and then his sensitive hearing caught the sound of Car'rhie Je'an panting rhythmically. The female was breathing heavy in addition to making sounds of ooman passion. The sounds were soft, but strong and they had a sense of wanton in the rhythm with urgency laced into it; a rhythm that made Ru'hnir think of undulating hips and sweaty bodies being intertwined and pressed close to the point if being inseparable. Standing outside the door he heard his own heavy breathing and his sexual lust was pounding inside him. Reaching to his side, he retrieved his mask and placed it over his face, thinking it would shield his sense of smell from the harsh sweet sensual pleasure the female was assaulting him with. Putting his large hands on either side of the door he tried to bring his lust and breathing under control. Instinctively the door to the room slid open in an exaggerated hiss because of the yautja's presence in front of it. _

_When the door was fully opened Ru'hnir could not believe his eyes, but he would believe the thermal imaging of his mask. All he could do as he stood in the room's doorway was dig his talons deep into the metal of the doorframe to keep his body and actions at bay. A deep dominating growl resonated within his chest signifying his hunger. In addition to providing a slight buffer from the female's musk, the masked allowed Ru'hnir to clearly see the heat signature of the small woman. Her body was illuminated in shades of orange and red with the place at her crotch looking like a small volcano ready to erupt. She looked like she had been working hard to get to the point she was at. Ru'hnir could smell the hot sweat on her body and wanted to taste it. He wanted her hot volcano to explode in his mouth; he wanted to drink every ounce of her the way she had swallowed him several years earlier. The perspiration was thick on her body and he noticed that her hair was plastered across her face and shoulders; it hung down her back like a black cape. The sweat from her body along with the sweet nectar of the desire he was feeling made him want to go to her and begin to lick the moisture from her soft velvety skin; instead he gripped the framing of the door tighter to make him stay. _

_Mesmerized, he watched as the small female stood crouched with her legs spread apart being slightly hunched over. The mist from the corridor began to flood into the dryness of the woman's room and Ru'hnir realized that he was staring, but he could do nothing to either go into the room or turn and walk away from it. The small woman was adamantly pounding something between her strong petite thighs as she was positioned crouched in her bed as if she was standing straddled over a lover. Hungrily she pounded the thing inside her as she moaned and sweated with each thrust. Whatever the thing was Car'rhie Je'an was thoroughly enjoying it to the point that she didn't hadn't realized that the door to her room was open and she had an audience of one._

_**What the pauk does she have inside her?**__ The yautja thought as he tilted his head to the side to regard the female. __**I should be inside her pounding her, giving her all of me;**__ he continued to think as he watched the small woman. He really did want to mate her, had always wanted to mate the small ooman, but there were reservations, always reservations._

_He knew what she was doing to herself and it was making him horny because he looked down at his erection and the fat mushroom head that tipped off his penis was leaking. His organ was looming large as it throbbed with each rush of his blood pumping through his veins. His organ wanted to be inside her hot wonton volcano and there was no mistake about what he was restraining himself from; a moment of regretful bliss._

"_Ru'hnir", she breathed heavy as she looked up at the large yautja standing in the doorway. She hadn't heard the door open, but she felt eyes on her._

_**Past time to leave**__, he thought. His rational mind wanted to leave before he was noticed, but his rational mind was weak. His carnal mind wanted her and it wanted her now._

'_You've come back to me, you want me sugar daddy," she said breathily as she slowly pulled the thing she was ramming inside her body out. Ru'hnir could see that the thing was long as dark; it was shaped like a __**ka'mak**__, penis, but without the rings of a yautja. It was synthetic and almost as long and as thick as his __**ka'mak**__, but about two – three inches shorter._

_He growled low as he watched the synthetic easily slid out of the woman's body. He could see the artificial ka'mak was slathered with Car'rhie Je'an's sexual juices. Another low seductive growl escaped through Ru'hnir's parted mouth and there was no mistaking that he wanted what was on the synthetic._

_Once she had taken the synthetic out of her, Car'rhie Je'an's mating musk almost choked the yautja even though he was wearing his mask. The yautja could see her hot sweet liquids running down the female's inner thighs. The thermal imaging from his mask registered the liquid as a mid-range mix of orange and red coloring. How he wanted to push her backwards on her bed furs and burry his face between her legs and let his forked tongue be all up inside her. He wanted to taste the delight that he saw and smelled. He was very weak when he knew he had to be strong. Instead of succumbing to his weakness, he dug his talons deeper into the metal frame of the door to maintain his composure._

"_I want you Ru'hnir, I want you so bad," she said as she licked her small brown lips and stared at his crotch. _

_The large yautja growled at her a __**come hither**__, but he made no move to meet her. The battle inside him was raging and he was sending the female mixed signals; his entire being and body was sending his brain mixed signals; one part of him losing the inner war and the other was winning._

"_I want you inside me, Ru'hnir, I need to feel you inside me," she said as her voice went low and she reached for him and she slowly walked up to him._

_His eyes lingered on the synthetic she had taken from between her legs. __**"**__**V'hak**__** -**__**de**__** pauk**__**,**__ what the fuck," he whispered to himself in disbelief as his mind thought. __**How can someone that small take on something that large.**__ If there were any doubts of the small woman being able to endure making rut with him or any yautja, they were dispelled. If she could endure the hefty synthetic ooman __ka'mak__, then she could endure a living pulsing yautja __ka'mak__ inside her; she could endure him. How he wanted to fill the place where the synthetic had vacated. He wanted all his rings inside her_

"_Please Ru'hnir, make love to me," he heard her voice say in yautja and he looked down. She was standing in front of him; a hair's breathe away. He could reach out and touch her; draw her to him and claim her as his own; he could mark her, bite her and drink until he was weak._

_She looked so small standing naked in front of him. Her small brown hand touched his washboard tight abdomen. It felt strange to him, but enjoyed her soft flesh against his rough hide. He made no move to touch her and yet it was the very thing he wanted to do._

"_Please, Ru'hnir," she repeated. She was begging him to do the thing that he wanted most to do to her. She sounded so needy and pathetic; he wanted to soothe her and give her what she wanted, give her what he wanted. His carnal mind was willing to succumb to her pleas and take her, but his rational mind wasn't. He knew he couldn't mate her even if his life depended on it; he could not, would not take her._

"_**Mwei'lei**__**sa'aur ba**__**non'lun**__**i'ars**__**mwei'lei**__**vun'aishm**__**-onk**__**t'lei"**_,__"My soul be damned and my punishment true" _he swore to himself because he was going to hurt Car'rhie Je'an for a second time. She had poured out herself to him, had begged him and he was going to refuse her. His demon would be doubled and he would stand twice as strong to bear the burden he had created. The battle was still raging inside himself for the ooman and for a second time she had lost. _

_He looked down at Car'rhie Je'an as she looked up at him and again a small part of him died when he heard himself tell her "__**no**__"._

_He could see the water welling up in her eyes and he could visibly see her countenance fall. He had deeply wounded the small woman and he didn't know if she could survive a third time. He hoped to Paya there wasn't a third time; he didn't think he would be able to resist her._

_Ru'hnir wanted to touch her tears, taste her tears and tell her he was sorry for hurting her; tell her he was sorry for rejecting her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and soothe her until her hurt was gone, he wanted to be soothed of the pain he was feeling. The large yautja could not utter the words of remorse because he knew they would only be half-true. Only part of him wanted her and the other wanted no part of her. She was like a sweet poison that would kill him; restrict him and his options as soon as he took her. Car'rhie Je'an's was a highly desirable poison that would do more harm to him than good._

_Realizing the evil he had done to her; the evil he had done to himself, he released the metal framing he had dug his claws into to keep him from going to her. He pulled his aching bleeding fingers from the angry metal around the door and he turned and walked away. He lowered his head in shame. He was ashamed; shamed he had sent her mixed signals, ashamed her had lied to both of them and ashamed that he was walking away._

_He heard sobbing, but he refused to look at her. He knew if he looked at her he would give in to his weakness and he would take her on the floor where she stood. He forced his feet to continue to walk away from her as he closed his hearing and his mind to her pain._

_**I hope she can recover from this and doesn't hate me too much**__, he thought to himself as he walked into his room._

_END FLASHBACK …_

.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"You fucking whore, I hope the bitch gives you crabs and rabies when she bites into your nasty ass hide!" Car'rhie Je'an yelled at Ru'hnir as she threw the bottle of gin she was holding at him.

With his quick reflexes, Ru'hnir ducked and turned to see the small bottle crash against the wall where his head had been in its path just moments earlier. He looked with a little concern thinking… if she was yautja she wouldn't let me have another female or I would be dead. He considered the close call his head just had with the glass bottle and thought to himself knowing the small ooman had a razor sharp temper when she drank her ooman _c'ntlip_. She was quite dangerous at these times and it made him glad she was as small as she was and that she wasn't yautja. If she had been yautja, then he knew she would had maimed or killed him years earlier.

He had never seen a female so possessive. Yautja females were never_ that_ possessive. If a female wanted you, she claimed you and if another also claimed you, they fought for the right to mate you; the victor would have you to serve her as she pleased. If you wanted only female and she only wanted you, then you became lifemates and no other could challenge for mating rights. It was a simple way of maintaining mating order their society; for thousands and thousands the system had worked. Car'rhie Je'an was a different female, even for an ooman, she want against rules and challenged order. He could see the female upsetting the natural order of yautja culture; causing mischief and strife for many a yautja, both male and female.

_Maybe if she was yautja she would not be with me,_ came a sobering thought. Ru'hnir knew she had a wild and free spirit just like himself and she would probably be doing some of the same things he was doing or worse. He remembered how she had tried to seduce other males, even when she was expressly forbidden to engage in those kinds of activities with yautjas. Blatantly disregarding his words, the small ooman had come very close on several occasions to actually mating until he intervened. She was stubborn and belligerent; sneaking behind his back to do what she wanted. He wasn't fooling himself; there were yautjas who would not hesitate to mate with Car'rhie Je'an despite the fact that she was ooman. Once the males had smelled her pungent mating musk, they were drawn to her like _**fa'ak –ki **__**lu'neirr**_, bees to honey. The small female had no shame or fear about her; she seemed ready, willing, and able to mate with any yautja if she was given the chance.

Being overprotective with his ooman, Ru'hnir kept his eyes on the males while they were either on the Mothership or the clan ship, especially when they were on the Mothership. Most of the yautjas would comply and become disinterested in his ooman when she tried to lure them with her musk, but there were a few youngbloods who had no scruples and thought with their lower heads when it came to make morally right choices and paid the price when he intervened.

There was one particular arrogant red and orange youngblood who took a special interest in his ooman and she seemed to be quite interested in him. The yautja thought that he could just take what he wanted without consequences. The youngblood had just returned from his chiva and decided he would mate with the first female he came across that was in heat. Now that he was of the blooded and he believed his new status gave him rights and privileges he didn't realize he had to gain over time. When the strapping young male who was about Ru'hnir's size, but hadn't quite developed his form and strength, entered the dining hall of the Mothership, he had caught wind of Car'rhie Je'an's scent and made a beeline right to her pushing aside anyone that was in his way. When the youngblood reached the ooman, he was totally surprised to find she was ooman and not yautja. Being somewhat disappointed, but still determined to get laid, he had challenged Car'rhie Je'an and she had met his challenge; to put the story short, Ru'hnir had entered the dining hall in time to intercept the pair who was on their way to youngblood's new quarters. The scene was an ugly one which left the youngblood knocked out cold on the dining hall floor and Car'rhie Je'an yelling and struggling as Ru'hnir forcefully picked her up and took her back to his apartment kicking screaming.

Ru'hnir growled at the thought realizing he should have killed the yautja when he was newly blooded. The yautja had the boldness to publically proposition his ooman in the dining hall of the Mothership several years ago. Ru'hnir had heard it through the grapevine that the youngblood still had his eyes on Car'rhie Je'an and he was going to get her and finished what he had started with her and he was welcoming meeting up with Ru'hnir again. Had he killed the youngblood, then he wouldn't have to worry or be wondering if the yautja would actually succeed someday at what he had attempted when he had first met Car'rhie Je'an. Much to his surprise, Ru'hnir later found that the youngblood's _**sire**_ was an elder and his _**bearer **_was a clan leader. The truth of the youngblood's parentage made no difference to Ru'hnir; the elder yautja vowed if the youngblood tried to mate with his ooman, he would get what the rest of the fools got, a full-fledged ass kicking.

_Keep her under lock and key_, he thought as he growled softly to himself. There was no way he was going to let anyone, yautja or ooman taint his female ooman.

"You fucking tramp! Leave and don't come back." Car'rhie Je'an started yelling again. "As soon as you get in your _Li'eva'etk Sra'oin_ to rendezvous with you crab-faced razor back bitch, I will take the hell off and leave your lizard looking ass stranded in space." She continued as she put both her balled fists on her ample petite hips. "Leave asshole and don't come back," she slurred as she shook a small brown fist up at the yautja. She looked like a five-year-old yelling at an adult.

"I'm going to fly this fucking bitch so far away from you that you'll never see it again… Oh… Oh…" she began to stammer in her drunken rage, "I'm going to jettison your other razor back bitch out into space so you can have both your whores." She continued to screech as she followed the yautja around his bedroom. The mist swirled angrily at her waist as she moved. Ru'hnir continued to ignore the small brown woman he had heard her tirades before and he was sure this would not be the end of them. He continued to dress himself and pack a few things for his sexual excursion while she vented her frustrations.

"You better make sure the first bitch will let you save your second bitch from dying in space. If you're lucky then all three of you can fuck yourselves in a _Menasha Twa,__ 'Ménage à trois'_. You dirty whore!" Car'rhie Je'an yelled very loud as he turned his back ignoring her.

"Don't turn your back on me when I'm talking to you, you prick!" she yelled and she punched him hard in his lower back.

Ru'hnir stopped suddenly and so did Car'rhie Je'an. Slowly he turned to face her and his mandibles twitched. She took a reflexive step back as she kept her eyes locked on to his pale honey colored eyes as she looked up.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Ru'hnir listened to the small woman yell and curse at him in her ooman language. A lot of what she was saying he didn't understand because she spoke in the colloquium where she was born and raised. Her words were ruff and gruff, but he allowed it, this was her time to express herself and let go of some of her pain and stress. He knew enough of the ooman language to carry on in depth conversations with her, but when she went off on her ritual departing tangents, he basically ignored what she was saying because it was too venomous to want to know. He didn't have to understand what she was saying to know that she was angry and she wanted him to feel her pain and frustration. She didn't want him to be with his females yet she knew that he would not have her. This was her ritual, their ritual, and he was going to let it play itself out as usual. He noticed that there was a slight edge to her voice and her words were a bit sharper than they usually were.

Alas, the uncivilized display would be over by the time he boarded his _**Li'eva'etk Sra'oin **_and when he returned, his ship would be back to normal.

From the corner of his eye he saw a quick movement as he turned in time to duck from being struck in the head by a bottle of Car'rhie Je'an's ooman _c'ntlip. What the_…, he thought. He couldn't believe she had just thrown the bottle at him without warning. _That was close;_ he continued to think as he looked at the clear liquid and broken glass slowly slid down the smoky gray wall that had the ancient symbols of his clan carved into it. Had he not been fast enough, it would have been his head and not the wall wearing the broken glass and clear liquid.

_Maybe I should forbid her the c'ntlip, _he thought to himself; knowing when she drank the stuff she was more dangerous and unpredictable that she usually was. He could see that the alcohol was making her most ferocious when she was under its influence. _I can't deny her,_ came a second thought. He knew when he abandoned her was the only time she drank heavy and for the most part she never touched the stuff otherwise._ It helps her get through me leaving her, it takes her pain away_; he minded himself while he said nothing to reprimand the small woman, nor did he do anything to punish her.

He was concerned about her, but he would let time run its course. She would be angry and express herself; she would drink; she would speak harshly and disrespectfully to him; he would leave; she would drink some more; she would use her synthetic; drink some more; go to sleep and then he would return after about three days (12 human days). Things would return to normal and their relationship would be restored until the next time he went off to mate with his yautja females.

Frustration was choking her and he could smell it clearly through the putrid ooman _c'ntlip. _She was hurting and she wanted him to hurt too.

She yelled, but this time it was in yautja. She wanted him to hear her loud and clear.

Car'rhie Je'an called him a _**ya'si, **_a whore. He wasn't _ya'si_, far from it. He was respectable, honored and a highly sought after male for providing highly stimulating and unique rut as well as siring strong pups. There were females from many different clans that required his sexual favors if only for an hour, and they sought after his genetics to sire physically powerful superior pups. He wasn't a _ya'si_, he was a _**sazil**_, a lover, and he was very good with his love making.__

Car'rhie Je'an screamed that he should not come back. Why wouldn't he come back, he always came back to his home, _his_ ship. He had decided long ago not to take a _**sh'eip'odi,**_ lifemate. His life, his living, his comings and goings suited him just fine. He enjoyed his freedom and he enjoyed having as many sexual experiences as his status and his body could afford him. No… he didn't need, correction, didn't want a_** sh'eip'odi**__**,**_ lifemate, and he didn't want to be tied down to one female when there were so many to please. Without having a lifemate he was free to roam the galaxies as he pleased hunting and collecting trophies to boost his status among yautja while becoming very selective with whom he bedded. Home… the ship was his home and he would be returning to it regardless to what Car'rhie Je'an said.

The female screamed venomously at him again insulting him in the process.

_I don't think so,_ thought to himself. _She did not just say what I thought I heard her say._ He continued to think to himself as he replayed the female's words in his mind.

_She's going to steal my ship when I leave and she's going to jettison __**U'dd'ess'an Ula-taan**__ out into space. She must be sick or she's drunk too much of her ooman __c'ntlip. _Ru'hnir looked at the small ooman like she had three heads and many eyes; then he shook his massive head in despair.

_I don't think so;_ he continued to think as he put the last piece of his armor on. _I'll just have to lock the controls to my command unit; _he continued to think not giving anything away. He hoped she didn't think he was that stupid to leave his ship unprotected after what she had just decreed to him. He would be the biggest _**a'daik**_, idiot, in all the galaxies he'd traveled if he just ignored her and not took her serious. She could very well do what she threatened to do. She was quite capable of piloting his _**D'ras'k Al'kal-rotu-r, **_Black Infiltrator,__and his _Li'eva'etk Sra'oin. _

For an ooman, she had a high aptitude for piloting space vessels, even though it took several of her years to learn the yautja language well enough to figure out how to command his vessel on her own. She had learned the basics of piloting the medium-sized personal hunting vessel, by just sitting quietly and watching. He would have never consented to outright teaching her, but she was learning from him and he hadn't even realized it until he had a problem with piloting the ship and she had helped him solve the problem. It had amazed him that she had learned to fly his _**D'ras'k Al'kal-rotu-r**_ without help or instruction; it seemed easy for her to grasp the concept of piloting yautja vessels when there were some yautjas who would never be able to pilot one vessel not to mention several of their superior crafts. When he had asked her how she had learned to pilot a ship, she said off-handedly that she was undefeated at the ooman space game, Astrosmash, She never really explained to him what Astrosmash was, but he thought it was type of high tech ooman simulated training for piloting transport vessels in space through very dangerous situations.

Yes, she could very well strand both him and the large yautja in space and he couldn't let that happen. The small female was quite capable taking his ship, his home from him and he would not leave it to chance that her _c'ntlip _was talking and not her. The ooman's tongue was sharper than usual and he could smell the spite from the deadly words that were spewing from her. He would allow wisdom to prevail and prevent any regretful activity to occur.

"**I need to be fucked too**!" the small woman screamed out of the blue as she looked boldly at Ru'hnir. The words and the defiance caught the yautja's undivided attention. He just looked at her and the strangest thing happened. He started to purr at her. He surprised himself and stooped purring as soon as he realized what he was doing. The way she had demanded and proclaimed her intentions towards him had excited him; made him want to yield to her right then and there, but he didn't. If she was yautja, he would have tamed her fiery spirit the way it needed to be tamed and he would made sure that her never forgot the lessons that he taught her.

_Stop it you fool,_ he scolded himself and he turned away from her. His thoughts of taming her fiery spirit were consuming him to the point of his judgment becoming clouded. Now was not the time to have his mind filled with primal things he wanted to do to the ooman, he needed to concentrate on the task at hand which was _leaving_ the ship.

_If I ignore her and leave quickly,_ then she will settle down faster, he thought trying to convince himself that a quick escape was the best way to avoid any serious trouble or something he would end up regretting.

No sooner had he turned his back to her did she start yelling something again in ooman and without warning she struck him hard in the lower part of the small of his back. _**C'jit!**_He swore in his head. She had hurt him and he stifled a grunt. He wasn't going to let her know that she had hurt him, but he wasn't going to let her hit him like that again.

Without thinking, he took thumb and middle finger, turned and flicked Car'rhie Je'an hard on her forehead the way you would flick an unruly child when you wanted it to calm down and stop doing whatever it was doing.

"Awwe!" Car'rhie Je'an screamed out in pain as she grabbed her assaulted forehead.

Ru'hnir looked at the small woman with his mandibles tucked tight to his face. He was amused to see her in pain. _Now you know how it feels when you hit someone,_ he thought satisfied that the hard flick hard gotten her attention. _Maybe now you will calm down._ If she was going to escalate the situation, then he was going to take her over his knee like he had done several years earlier. She didn't like it when he paddled her and he didn't think she would like it know, but he had no problem using the childish method of discipline on her.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"You stupid fuck! Why did you do that!" she yelled as she looked up at him still holding her assaulted head. The little woman was fuming and if she could she would have indignantly turned several shades of red.

Ru'hnir just stared down at the small woman; he could tell she was having a more difficult time than usual. _I hope she finds comfort in her __c'ntlip_ he thought to himself. It seemed to be one sure way that helped her hold on to her sanity when he left her. If not help her hold on to her sanity maybe the stuff could put her to sleep. He didn't see what she got out drinking the stuff, it was weak as far as he was concerned, it wouldn't have done anything in terms of giving one a forceful charge, even a pup could have drank the stuff and nothing would have happened, not to mention it gave her a Paya awful headache every time.

"Car'rhie Je'an…," he started. His words were mixed with purring.

She grunted at him and frowned as she made a poor attempt to hiss at him. It came out as a messy spray of spittle because she was too intoxicated to control the air she was trying to hiss with. She knew what he was doing and wanted no part of it. If she wanted to rant and rave as she made an awful stink about him leaving, then she would rant and rave and he would not calm her down. His yautja soothing tricks weren't going to work on her because she wasn't going to let them work.

"It's time for you to retire to your room; you should rest and sleep off your _c'ntlip_." Ru'hnir said in a calming tone to Car'rhie Je'an hoping his calm voice and his purring would start to settle her down. He didn't know if the female would listen to reason, but he would make the suggestion and trust she would see the logic in what he was saying then go and lay down.

"You can just save that purring shit for somebody that really gives a damn," she spat as she eyed the large yautja evilly. She knew he was quite capable of calming her when she was upset, he had done it many times in the past. His deep bass purring was a very potent and powerful sound; it was a feeling that took hold of you and seemed to wash all your cares and concerns away. Never had she experienced anything so directly soothing like it until she encountered Ru'hnir.

"Don't worry about me, you bastard, just worry about your own damned self and hope your space whore don't give you space AIDS or some other type of alien STD." she yelled at him in yautja as she continued to glare. She wanted her brown bloodshot eyes to stab him and bore holes through him.

"She's impossible," he growled as he walked out of his room to leave. The small woman followed running to keep up as the misty danced wildly around her as she moved. She continued to yell obscene things after him in her slurred voice, but he ignored her, as far as he was concerned she wasn't there.

Before he boarded his _Li'eva'etk Sra'oin_, Ru'hnir went to the piloting station of the ship and locked Car'rhie Je'an's control commands out of the ship's main operation system. He was being prudent by making sure she couldn't do what she threatened to do. _That should be enough,_ he thought as he watched his console go into hibernation. The ship would hibernate and stay in its current orbital location until Ru'hnir told it to do otherwise. The large yautja grimaced and growled low as a thought came to him. _She might hack the computer system._ He hoped the ooman wasn't smart enough to hack through his computer system and commandeer his ship. He had no doubt of her intelligence, but he prayed to Paya that she wouldn't. He hoped that she was venting and bluffing to make him stay with her and wasn't serious about abandoning him in space. _That was not good_, he thought of his efforts to prevent Car'rhie Je'an taking his ship to be useless.

The small ooman went to the observation room that flanked the left of the ship's piloting station and Ru'hnir was glad that she hadn't followed him. He was able to do what he needed to do without interruption. When he made his departure she was still not following him which relieved the large yautja because he didn't want to hear her voice or her shouting.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

In the darkness of the observation room she sat looking out the large transparent oval port into the darkness of space. Tears were silently streaming down her brown cheeks. Watching the small scout craft as it passed the oval observation port she swore… "Why did you fucking bring me to this Ru'hnir? I fucking hate you." She was in pain and not even the gin and tonic was numbing her to it. She hoped she had drunk enough of it until she wouldn't care if he left, but she did and now it was evident, she did care and he was gone. "Why didn't you leave me where you found me," she continued in a shaky voice as she slammed her small fist into the marble like surface of the large oval shaped table in the room. He could have left her on earth, should have left her, but the minute he laid eyes on her, she knew that she would be following him and she would be wherever he was.

"Why do you always do this to me?" she asked a little quieter, but no one answered.

In the darkness, she was alone, drunk and lonely. There was nothing for her to do for the next twelve or so days while Ru'hnir was humping god knows what. She didn't want to think about the yautja's sexual escapades. The less she thought about him and what he would be doing the better.

"Well, since I'm home alone, I guess I better get sloppy drunk… that should last a good three days," she said as she stared out into the darkness of space. The darkness of the vast openness around her was so different from the dark nights that where spent on a planet's surface; everything looked bigger and darker. It made her feel more isolated. Car'rhie Je'an was isolated and with Ru'hnir gone, it would only make the loneliness more apparent.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo**

**GIVE a shout out to the Characters with your review.**

**oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo**

**Vocabulary/translation**

(Have fun with these words and translations… I did… feel free to use them)

**(Words…)**

_**a'daik **_fool, idiot

**aseigan**servant

**badblood **criminal

_**base ooman language **_English

**bearer** mother

**business time **long hours of making love and getting laid

**c'jit!** expletive, shit

**c'ntlip **an intoxicating beverage

_**D'ras'k Al'kal-rotu-r **_ (Black Infiltrator)… a private mid-range medium yautjan hunting vessel; they type of vessel is personally owned by any yautja that can afford it; it's like a high-end jaguar car; it is sleek and sedan and is customized to the owner's specifications; the vessel is like huge RV (recreational vehicle for the yautja and those that own such a vessel tend to spend a lot of time in space); the vessel is designed to accommodate up to six permanent passengers if that is the intent for the vessel, but most yautjas that own the _D'ras'k Al'kal-rotu-r_, tend to use the added space for their own needs; no two vessels are designed the same because the yautjas value their uniqueness; the vessel is designed to for stealth and strength; in its transport bay, the vessel can house two smaller vessels that use the _D'ras'k Al'kal-rotu-r_ as a _**phat'ta na'drokath'ph, **_petite Mothership, where it is able to dock and launch from the main vessel; the ship possesses a wide range of functions and capacities; the sensors on the vessel are far above average, the speed is slightly above average, because it basically cruises through space; the cloaking on the vessel is superb, the weapons are average, it is a reconnaissance vessel, not an attack vessel the fuel supply is average or can be upgraded to owner's specifications; the shields on the vessel are incredibly good; cargo and storage space is above average and there is option for the cargo bay to be subdivided at a later date if owner desires; the fuel supply and usages is excellent because it is a cruise vessel and it uses moderate inertia and gravitational pull to propel it through space

_**fa'ak **_bumblebees; a large, hairy social bee-like insect from the homeworld of Yaut; the air-breathing arthropod's body is about the size of a human- five-year-old fist it has wings that are about the size of butterfly wings in proportion to the insect's body; the wings of the insect are very beauty and very colorful; when the insect dies of natural causes the wings of the insect vitrify into the most beautiful glass

_**fe'she'iss se'ka **_ business time; a sex party, sex orgy; getting down; doing it hard

_**is'iz'odal**_ elevator; a ship's internal transport to take individuals and things to and from different levels of the ship

_**ka'mak**_ penis

**kehrite** training ground, arena

_**Li'eva'etk Sra'oin**_ (Leaping Scout)… a small yautjan reconnaissance space vessel that is designed to accommodate one, no more than two individuals; the vessel is designed to for stealth, speed and probing; giving the user clear superiority over their intended mission. The vessel can be away from its Mothership for up to ten days before it has to return; this ten days includes leaving and returning to the _**phat'ta na'drokath'ph, **_petite Mothership it left. Most medium to mid-size private yautjan vessels have at least one _Li'eva'etk Sra'oin_ and on larger vessels there multiples of the vessel in varying sizes, functions and capacities; the sensors on the vessel are far above average, the speed is excellent, especially for hasty retreats, cloaking on the vessel is superb, the weapons are average, it is a reconnaissance vessel, not an attack vessel the fuel supply is average; the shields on the vessel are incredibly good; cargo space is average for vessels size

_**lu'neirr**_ honey; a violet-blue colored, semi-sweet honey like substance that is produced by _fa'ak;___the substance is gathered by yautjas on the homeworld and use it as a natural sweetener in cooking and preparing meals and it in certain types of medicines

**'Ménage à trois' **the French word for three people in a sexual relationship

**Menasha Twa**the American word for three people in a sexual relationship

_**n'uda**_ a roommate

_**oomanness**_being that which is human

**Paya** the main yautja god

_**phat'ta na'drokath'ph **_petite Mothership

**pups** the yautja word for children

_**ru'hnir **_razor

_**sazil**_ lover

_**sh'eip'odi**_ life mate

**sire**__father; another yautja word for a male procreating with a female

_**T'ra **__**Nedl'elsh**_ The Matriarch; The Matriarch was the leader of all Yautja who was based the homeworld of Yaut; she directed all High Elders in their rulings; she was the head of all clans; she was the representative of _Paya_ and second only to the god herself

**The Code** Yautja Law

**u'darahje**__an abomination

_**u'dd'ess'an ula-taan**_ accursed seed

_**V'hak**__** -**__**de**__** pauk!**_What the fuck!

_**vl'arkhi'ik**_ priesthood

_**ya'oilivin **_yautja slang for pet; house pet; lapdog; it is meant to be a degrading term for a ooman__

_**ya'si **_ whore; someone who has sex with anyone and a as often as possible, not necessarily paid for the sex, but will accept gifts

**Yaut **the main, first yautja homeworld

**(Phrases…)**

_**fa'ak –ki lu'neirr**_ "bees to honey"

"_**Mwei'lei**__**sa'aur ba**__**non'lun**__**i'ars**__**mwei'lei**__**vun'aishm**__**-onk**__**t'lei" **_"My soul be damned and my punishment true"

**oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo**

Please review this chapter. I would love to get your feedback. I look forward to hearing from you!

_**From The Author**_

17


End file.
